


Yatagarasu, The Illusion Hero

by Trismite



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A bigger Dekusquad than canon, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Canon-Typical Violence, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Gen, Kinda, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Multi, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trismite/pseuds/Trismite
Summary: An act of desperation. The need to protect. It's both an ideal Konoha stands for and a method for acquiring one of the greatest Dojutsus known to manking-- the Sharingan.Midoriya Izuku, in a desperate need to protect his bully and childhood friend, summons not a power but a soul capable of doing that and more.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Tokoyami Fumikage, Midoriya Izuku & Uchiha Itachi, Midoriya Izuku & Uchiha Shisui, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 240





	1. Simple Day

It’s simple.

Reincarnation.. 

There were no dark tunnels with a bright light in the end. No Shinigami slicing through a cooling body and eating its meal. No family waiting by a campfire, ready to either hug or harm. 

It’s simply the feeling of death warming over your skin. Your aching heart beating slowly to a still. The sight of your brother, feeling you with joy, pain, guilt, love, and every other emotion your body can handle, being the last....

Until you blink.

It’s disorienting.

Knowing that you’ve fallen just a second ago but are now standing. Feeling the ache of a long battle in your bones but feeling refreshed yet weaker than before. Being surrounded by nature but finding yourself among a technologically advanced cityscape.

If life was more complicated, panic would have settled in. Thoughts of where he was, what happened to him and his brother, would have been in the forefront of his brain. 

Life, however, is simple. 

Or at least, simple for someone born and raised in war, and had lived a life filled with battles and death.

The sight of an enemy, a green slime creature with one of its many tentacles raised to hit him, and a victim, blonde haired male with a fearful yet furious glare, halted any reflecting thoughts he had and brought forth a heavy focus on the present, along with an instinctual mindset to fight for his life and for those around him.

Similar to most of his fights, he blinks and feels the somewhat familiar ache in his eyes, less painful and hazy than a minute ago.

Green eyes bleed, changing to a bold red. Along with the color, three black comma marks appear, swirling around his pupils before slowing down to a stop.

Sharingan.

Time slows down and he takes note of multiple things at once. The incoming tentacle. The vulnerable eyes and mouth of the slime creature. The shock in the victim’s eyes. The slack jaw of the lanky blonde bystander. Several costumed folks running towards him. 

He twists to the side to dodge and it’s awkward. 

His current body is shorter, skinnier, and far slower than what he’s used to. What should have been a clear dodge ended with the tentacles barely grazing him. He immediately takes note of his speed and calculates it into his next actions.

Left arm jabs forward, index and middle finger aiming for the vulnerable eyes. When it meets its target, he twists again, facing him and his right arm follows the movement. Clenched fist is aimed at the slime creatures mouth, punching inside and up.

The enemy chokes and stumbles backward, allowing him to grab the victim by the back of his shirt and pull. His strength is comparable to a ninja academy student at best and civilian at worst. When the tug results in nothing, he attempts again, this time with chakra enhancing his strength.

The victim flies towards him and he’s quick to grab and push him behind. No matter how strong the explosions this boy can create in his palms (and what a curious Kekkai Genkai that is), the boy’s too young, too rowdy to know how to properly fight, and he moves to protect him. 

“I’LL KILL YOU FOR THAT, BRAT!” shouts the slime creature, hatred in its reddening eyes, as it lunges forward.

Snake. Ram. Monkey. Boar. Horse. Tiger.

Mental experience and physical inexperience wage war against the other as he clumsily forms the signs his clan prided itself on. With a deep breath and energy churning in his lungs, he’s ready to unleash a fire to burn this enemy but before he could do so, the blonde bystander appears in his view once more-- this time in a transformation dissimilar to a henge. 

“ **TEXAS SMASH!!** ”

The man punches the slime with enough strength to cause winds to rush through the alleyway. Feeling the urge to release the fire chakra gathered in his lungs, the sharingan user thinly exhales, allowing the winds to erase any evidence of his fire. 

As the street darkens, he looks up, watching clouds close in together and rain pouring in. He’s seen the man’s punch. Watched as an unusual rainbow colored chakra gathered at the edge of his fists before being released. His own fists clench, wondering if he could recreate the same technique at a later date. 

Not now.

Focus on the mission.

With a quick shake of his head, the Uchiha deactivated his Sharingan before glancing back at the blonde kid he saved. Lighter red eyes glared at him, more so when he smiled back.

_Cute._

He almost looks like Sasuke whenever the youngest Uchiha heir heard that the two Uchiha prodigies were assigned a mission. Except less cute pouting and more vicious growling. 

Before he could check on the kid, he was swarmed by those weirdly costumed folks. Half praising him for his abilities and for rescuing the kid, while the other half scolded him for entering the fight. He barely listened to them talk, not after he heard them talking about heroes and how it’s their duty (not his) to fight the villain. The infamous Uchiha scowl formed on his lips, followed by a blank expression. He’s not the smartest person in the village, that title belonged to the Sandaime Hokage, but he can pick up a few context clues. 

The word hero is different in this world. Where in Konoha and the other hidden villages, it meant a shinobi who protected the village or a person who saved another. In this world, it meant an occupation. Their definition of a hero became clearer when some of them moved towards the civilians, soaking up their praise. His scowl deepened. 

While the definition for hero differed, their actions are similar to those who became a shinobi for fame. Hero. Shinobi. They’re similar occupations with similar mistakes, losing their true meaning and purpose against fame and fortune.

He swiftly turns around and with a quick hand sign, index and middle finger straight up and the rest of his fingers curled towards his palm, disappears from view.

The blonde bystander, the same skeleton-thin man who stared in shock and the same buff man whose punch changed the weather, stares at the empty space in the alleyway with wide eyes before excusing himself.

\---

A heavy huff of dissatisfaction escapes his lips, followed by a self-mocking laugh.

His stamina... sucks.

Sharingan. Basic chakra enhanced strength. Shushin. Two were moves commonly used by Genins and all three were learned by any decent Uchiha by the time they’ve unlocked the Sharingan. He’s been able to use them with ease since he was seven and yet now...

Settling in his seat upon the roof of a random house, the reincarnated Uchiha sighs. His journey away from the crowd was made passing by multiple windows that reflected his current form. Messy green hair. Green eyes. Slightly dirty clothes. And a skinny body underneath. 

It tells a basic story of this body’s life.

His clothes aren’t dirty enough for someone poor nor is the cloth well made for someone rich. Similar black clothes were seen worn by several young males throughout his journey to indicate uniform-- they either worked a common job or were a civilian student. Skinny build could be attributed either to a physical condition (which he doubted), a slightly poorer than normal income (which he can almost agree upon), or a mix of different scenarios (a possibility). 

In short, he was occupying the body of a young man about his age, middle class, student or common worker, and as unathletic as a civilian can possibly be. 

Not enough information. 

With a disappointed click of his tongue, the teenager pats himself down, searching for any identification he could find. 

Nothing.

The only thing he was carrying was an ink-carrying object (which he can use to write), a square cloth, and a weird-looking pouch that had the blonde man from earlier’s face. Inside it were bills and coins from this world’s currency.Placing the pouch back inside his pockets, he rolls the sleeves of his black uniform, exposing his forearms and shins. 

There. 

His bare arms and legs showcased a detailed story. 

Pale skin was covered with bruises and burns, all in different stages of recovery. Hands smooth, if not a bit marked with ink. His muscles differed in shape. The ones in his arms were as skinny as it could possibly be, except for his right hand. While his leg muscles were defined.

A writer, definitely. Unless there’s an instrument that can be played with one hand but that wouldn’t explain the ink nor the ache in his right palm. The lack of definition in his arms meant that the kid barely lifted things. Lack of calluses in his knuckles meant that he didn’t fight-- which also meant that the situation he found himself in earlier was rare or new. The muscles in his legs could have meant a mostly leg-based fighting style (not possible with his skinny arms) or a runner .

As for his injuries, they’re not self-inflicted nor do the injuries match any fits of clumsiness. The scars are in different stages of healing for it to be a major attack they found themselves in the middle of. Conclusion, a deliberate and constant attack. Probably inflicted by someone close to them. Family? Friend? Teammate? 

A teenaged civilian, student or common worker, living with a middle class income, wrote either as part of his job or hobby, runs weekly or almost daily, and is constantly attacked by a person they often meet.

They’re not enough to sate his curiosity but it’s more than he expected, more than what he’s given during ANBU missions. 

Allowing himself to be satisfied, for now, the Uchiha lays down against the tiled rooftop and wonders about multiple things. Thoughts previously withheld gushing in: Where he was? Who this body belongs to? Why was he here? Is this him being reincarnated? And if so, why at this age and where were his memories?

A green eye flickers to a blood red color and back to green again, leaving behind an ache. 

The one thing he doesn’t have to wonder about (and thank kami for that) is what’s happening back in Konoha. Twice since he appeared in this world, his left eye would ache and he’d see an opaque vision of his brother talking to him.

He’s certain... as certain as he can possibly be that those visions weren't a part of his imagination. Never before has he seen his brother’s eyes so sunken in, the frown of his lips that deep, his shoulders slouched in a manner unbefitting their Uchiha name. He carried the sins of their clan on his shoulders. Sins that he once carried alongside him. 

There’s a chance that he wouldn’t be able to come back. Wouldn’t be able to lift the weight off his brother. He died a certain death, there’s no chance for resurrection, only for reincarnation. The shinobi within him knows how to cut off his losses, to be grateful for the minor things in life, and so he’s thankful for his ability to see his little brother’s actions instead of being stuck in this world unsure as to how they are. 

“DEKU!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT?”

Even with his eyes closed and his body pressed against the rooftop, hidden from the streets and the streets hidden from him, the Uchiha prodigy could feel a semi-familiar aggressive aura moving across a nearby lane. It’s the younger blonde male from earlier, the one stuck inside the slime villain. 

To think they’d be near each other again.

Another semi-familiar aura enters his senses, causing him to smirk and repeat his earlier thought. 

While the kid passed by, stomping all the way and never looking up, the older blonde after minutes of searching the area accidentally looked up and caught sight of a pair of green eyes observing him.

“Young man!! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” 

His voice, while not as loud as his muscular form (most likely a hero persona he projects), is loud and boisterous compared to normal folks. The man waves energetically at him, beckoning him closer. 

Nodding, he pushes himself up, hands absentmindedly brushing off the dirt clinging to his uniform, and jumps off the roof.

“Ukk...”

Blood spills from All Might’s mouth, sunken eyes wide in shock. His lanky frame rushes forward to catch the falling teen. As arms reach up to grab him, the shinobi lightly kicks them away before gathering enough chakra to reinforce his legs and land in front of the hero. 

“All Might...” he greets, taking out the square cloth in his trouser pocket and offering it. It’s immediately waved away.

“I’m fine, young man. Just shocked,” he coughs lightly to get rid of any blood left in his mouth, “I’ve never seen a kid do that before...”

“You were looking for me?” he repeated with a questioning tone.

“RIGHT!! Young man, I came to thank you and to also discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn’t been there, if you hadn’t told me about your life, I would have turned into a man in a bodysuit who was just all talk... so thanks.”

Question? Earlier? 

Green eyes widen. This man... He’s talked to whoever’s body he’s inhabiting. Lack of familiarity meant that they weren’t close, but to give out the story of his life... 

Then again, he’s seen people willing to give those out when they're in need of guidance, and All Might, from what he knows, is a known and famous hero. Similar to the Hokage and any Elite Jounin, as well as any old human, his hero status screams out knowledgeable for those inexperienced in life.

“You’re welcome,” he replies with a slight hesitance, mind buzzing with do’s and don'ts. There’s no instruction on how to prevent people from realizing you’re an imposter or an amnesiac (he can’t count that theory out yet) so broad answers would do well until he has more detail. 

“I have to ask. Your Quirk...”

“My quirk?”

“You told me you were Quirkless but I saw it, you had red eyes and teleported.”

“My Quirk...” the Uchiha pauses, gathering as many facts as possible to find an answer. 

The facts are, Quirks (with a capital Q) is another word that changed definition in this world, him mentioning Shunshin and the Sharingan meant it either involved his Kekkei Genkai or jutsus in general. Quirkless probably meant a lack of jutsu? The punch All Might did involved a rainbow chakra and the civilian before had a chakra mostly centered in his palms and lingering in his skin... most likely its lack of bloodline but he wouldn’t be surprised if his previous idea is true. 

“It just appeared.”

He watches as the blonde chokes on his own saliva (and blood) before chuckling to himself.

“You continue to surprise me, young man, but I should have expected your answer. You were too honest earlier and you had nothing to gain for lying. Plus, I doubt a fanboy like yourself would have lied.”

Fanboy?

... Great. 

Shinobi training prevents him from accidentally showcasing his feelings, he doesn’t shudder recalling memories of being chased around by fangirls nor does he scowl at the idea of acting like them. Instead, he smiles politely and shrugs.

“It’s probably one of those late blooming quirks or a situational quirk...”

“Strong emotions?” he interrupts, grasping the idea given to him and wondering if, just like the Sharingan, his reincarnation here was unlocked by a strong emotion. 

Most Uchihas unlocked their Dojutsu due to battles, due to a desperation to survive, and he’s already concluded earlier that this body is new to fights due to its lack of calluses. Maybe getting into a fight, being desperate to survive, unlocked his reincarnation? 

Too theoretical. It’s a desperate guess for his appearance here. 

“It’s possible. If the emotion is too specific, an emotion 4 year olds wouldn’t have, your quirk wouldn’t appear until later.” 

A grin stretches across a thin face, sunken blue eyes looking at him with amazement and pride.

“But back then, before you gained your quirk, timid, **quirkless** _you_ acted when other heroes wouldn’t. And it’s because of your actions at the scene that I was able to act.”

Lips tilt upward, glad that his body’s owner was willing to fight an enemy that heroes wouldn’t, even if they were a weak civilian. Self-sacrifice. A person who protects peace. If they trained their body, they could become a true shinobi.

“There are stories about many heroes, how they became great. Most have one thing in common-- their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own. And today... that’s what happened to you, young man. You too CAN become a hero.”

A fond smile forms. 

Those words... they’re similar to the Hokage’s words, to the Will of Fire. A part of him is glad that this world holds a similar idea, of protecting those precious to them-- including civilians. While a part of him feels guilty. All Might’s words held a lot of weight and was clearly intended for the quirkless civilian whose body he occupies. 

His sharingan appears once more, memorizing every part of the scene-- the hero’s emotions and stature, the sunset, the wind coming through the streets. He wouldn’t be able to recreate it perfectly but once he’s able to, he’ll make sure that the civilian would see this sight and hear those words said back to him. It’s the least he could do for the brave kid.

“I deem you worthy to inherit my power, my Quirk is yours to inherit.”

Wait...

What?

So Quirk is a Jutsu? Not a Kekkei Genkai? The word ‘inherit’ implies that it isn’t a normal jutsu, however. Is it a Kinjutsu or a forbidden technique? Maybe a secret technique only passed on from mentor to student-- like the Yondaime Raikage’s Lariat or the Yondaime Hokage’s Rasengan? 

“Listen well, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!”

“Your quirk... your power... what...?” _is it?_ No. He can’t ask that. His body’s a fanboy. Surely, he’d know almost everything about the hero. If his experience with fangirls can be used as a reference, the boy’s probably stalked All Might before and knows uncomfortable facts about him, such as underwear or training areas. 

“The tabloids called it ‘superhuman strength’ and a ‘boost’ and I constantly dodge any questions related to it during interviews with a funny joke because the Symbol of Peace, All Might, had to be thought of as a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth...”

The urge to use his Sharingan for this whole conversation grows. Not only did he miss an important moment he would need to use as a Genjutsu in the future, but this talk is something he’d need to rewatch again and again. If only this body had enough stamina to maintain the Sharingan for a long period of time. He has enough for a minute or five, but he’s saving those for emergency reasons. 

Grabbing the ink-carrying object from his front pocket, he discreetly placed his hands behind his back, writing the words ‘Quirk’, ‘Symbol of Peace’, and ‘natural-born’ on his free palm. This body may not be satisfactory for his shinobi needs but its steady writing hand is perfect for this.

“My quirk was passed on to me like a sacred torch!” 

All Might’s grandiose movement, spreading his arms wide, told him of his statement’s importance. That passing on quirks is rare, possibly unique. Following this hidden hint, he asks for further explanation...

“Passed on to you?”

... and doesn’t get it. 

Instead of an explanation, the blonde hero nods eagerly and replies, “And next, it is your turn. I can give you my abilities.”

Scowling softly, green locks fall down his face as his head nudges to the side and repeats the same question, earning a confused look.

“What?” 

Green eyes narrow. 

“Ah! Right! The true name of my power is ‘ _One for All_ ’.” A familiar rainbow chakra appears in the man’s skinny and calloused palms. “One person cultivates the power, and then passes it to another person, who also cultivates it, then passes it on and it continues to grow as it gets passed along. It is the crystallization of power that spins together the voices of those who need help with a courageous heart.” He finishes with a flourish, clenching his hand and stopping the rainbow chakra from appearing.

_All Might’s fond of dramatics_ , he thinks. His actions, his words, they were unnecessary displays but it could have been worse. Every ninja has their weirdness, Jiraiya-sama with his pervertedness, Gai with his green leotard and Youth speeches, Hokage-sama with his love for Icha Icha... a bit of dramatics is bearable compared to them.

“Why are you giving me this?” he questioned.

“I have been looking for a successor, and then, I watched you jump into action while the rest of us stood idly by,” an utterly serious expression occupies the hero’s face, “You’re just a Quirkless hero fanboy but you were more heroic than anyone back there! Well it’s up to you though. What’ll you do?”

He hesitated. This question isn’t for him but for the fanboy who jumped in to save a person. The Quirkless civilian who truly doesn’t have any powers. If he denied this, the teen might never get a Quirk and become a hero (unless he wants to go through the Taijutsu spandex route). Accepting it, while more tempting than the other choice, had its own problems. What if he ends up stealing this from the kid? What if he didn’t want it?

The definite choice is to wait, to see if he’d gain memories or if the kid will take back this body. But how would he be able to get All Might to agree on waiting for an answer when he’s been eagerly looking for a successor?

The answer to his question doesn’t pop up from his mind. Instead, it came from the hero himself.

“Well, young man?”

Young man. 

Ever since they’ve started talking, All Might’s been calling him ‘Young man’, never referencing a name. Even he, the stranger that he is, has called All Might by his name-- as weird of a name as it is. 

He wants to both laugh and shake his head in disbelief. Here was the ‘Symbol of Peace’ offering a stranger a power that he could easily guess as undeniably powerful. 

“Do you even know my name?”

The resulting silence after his question made him scoff lightly in amusement. 

“Uhh... I...”

All Might looked as if he’d been stopped in time, barely moving except to blink. The silence grew and an awkward cough left the hero’s lips. Scratching his cheek, the man looked at the ground as he asked,

“What **_IS_ ** your name?”

“My name?...” 

a soft sigh leaves his lips, recalling the last seconds of his death. Blood from his face splattering on the ground, his little brother in front of him filled with fear and worry, the fall...

“... Uchiha Shisui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **CONCLUSION NOTE:**
> 
> I’m still contemplating on whether Shisui will gain One for All or not. I already know he’ll be OP since he is Shisui but ridiculously OP or not is the question. Maybe, instead of getting the punching power to destroy a city, One for All’s ability will change. It could just enhance his ‘Quirk’ giving him the chakra capacity of a Jinchuuriki (like Kisame) and making his Sharingan unable to blind him (aka Eternal Mangekyou).
> 
> Also, here’s a scene that I couldn’t add in the chapter: 
> 
> _ Knock. Knock. _
> 
> Inko glanced up, half a mind still focused on the news retelling what happened earlier-- the slime villain who captured Katsuki and her precious Izuku attacking the villain helplessly to save his best friend. 
> 
> “Izuku? Baby? Are you home?”
> 
> _ Knock. Knock. _
> 
> “Midoriya-san?” 
> 
> She immediately stands up at the sound of a stranger calling for her from behind the door, hands brushing down her dress as she hastily rushes towards the door. Opening the door, a chain keeping it from fully opening, she sees a young officer holding a familiar looking backpack. 
> 
> “Ma’am, is this the Midoriya residence?”
> 
> “Yes it is. Who are you? And why are you holding Izuku’s backpack?”
> 
> “Midoriya-san, I’m sure you’ve seen the news. Midoriya-kun threw this at the Slime Villain and accidentally left it. One of the officers saw it as they were leaving and decided to get this back to him as thanks for what he did.”
> 
> Closing the door shut, Inko slides off the chain and reopens the door, smiling gratefully at the officer.
> 
> “I’m sure Izuku would be grateful that he got his backpack back. He’s been fond of it ever since I bought it. Thank you, Officer.”
> 
> “No problem, Ma’am,” the police officer immediately offers the bag and bows, exchanging a polite goodbye before leaving. 
> 
> As the door closes once more, Inko tightens her grip on her son’s bag. Izuku’s unusually fond of his bag, having picked it for its color, similar to All Might’s hair. He’d taken care of it since he was a kid, making sure it doesn’t get destroyed, unlike his uniform, clothes, and other items. For him to forget it... 
> 
> The feeling in her gut grew stronger, worry occupying her deepest senses. 
> 
> Her baby boy’s fine. He’s just growing forgetful.
> 
> Deciding to wait for her son on the couch, she waits and waits, clock ticking by. Her green eyes grow heavy and it's not until morning of the next day that she accepts the feeling in her gut-- her son is gone. 


	2. Learning about a World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a fool. I realised something halfway through writing this and had to adjust my plans for this story. What I realised was that I missed out on the best friendship Shisui can have in this world.

All Might.

Number One Hero. Symbol of Peace. A True Hero.

He’s learned multiple things about All Might in the past 24 hours of his appearance here in this world. 

How his appearance caused the crime rate to drop. How his debut was of him saving over a hundred people. How he’s maintained the rank of Number One for years now. How he smiles during crises to make civilians feel safe and hopeful. 

It’s awe inspiring. The man who, in his mind, foolishly offered Shisui’s fanboy predecessor a unique power without knowing his name, has earned and gained the same amount of respect one should give to a Kage. In fact, if he were a resident of Konoha, there’s no doubt that All Might would be a favorite choice for the next Hokage once the Sandaime retires. 

After being offered One for All, and introducing himself as Uchiha Shisui, the Uchiha heavily argued against making an immediate decision. While he couldn’t talk about his recent appearance in this world and ‘possessing’ the body of a brave teen who truly deserved this unique Quirk, all he needed to do was point out All Might’s lack of knowledge about him and his impulsive decision of picking a successor after three quick meetings (one of which shouldn’t count) before they came into an agreement. 

All Might would train him for 10 months to prepare his body for One for All (wasn’t that a surprise? learning about how the Quirk could explode his limbs) and in those months, the hero would observe whether or not he’d be worthy as his successor. 

Shisui, in the meanwhile, would be spending every free moment he has into researching about this world, finding ways to gain the kid’s memories, creating a stable source of income and food, and filling in topics missing from All Might’s teaching (chakra control and capacity, lessening his hand signs, etc.).

The two made plans to meet in 2 days, around sunrise, in a place called Dagobah Municipal Park before leaving. Each focused on their next mission-- one, planning a training schedule for his skinny possible successor, and the other, contemplating on where he’d be able to hunt and sleep.

He’d been semi-successful in this venture. Though this world lacks the bountiful greenery he’s used to, therefore depriving him of an easily accessible location to comfortably camp and hunt, a shinobi is trained for any and every possible survival situation. He may have only spent a year in the academy due to the Third Shinobi War but his knowledge of ‘what to do if stuck in a crowded enemy territory with no supplies’ was abundant.

It only took a quick count of the money he had in his pockets and a trip down multiple shady alleyways to gain the resources he needed to get started.

\---

_ Smokeless shunshin, chakra enhanced strength, and a few minutes of Sharingan.  _

_ These three techniques had lessened his reserves to 60%.  _

_ The Sharingan didn’t have as much of a drain as he initially expected. He’d initially presumed that it would act similar to Kakashi-senpai, requiring large amounts of chakra for his dojutsu to be used in a non-Uchiha body. Instead, it drained the same amount it normally did in his previous body. His misfortune was that the fanboy had a small chakra capacity. _

_ Maybe the scriptures were correct when they talked about how their ancestors gained the spirit of the Sage while the Senju’s were given his body. If the Sharingan was connected to his spirit, it would explain the normal drainage and his ability to activate it in this body. _

_ Still. _

_ Right now, the Sharingan uses 4% of his chakra every minute. Meaning he can only use it for 5 minutes before he’s down to 40%. At which point, he’ll be tapping on his reserves-- a percentage of his chakra capacity he withholds for emergency purposes, such as an ambush, protecting his loved ones, and using Kotoamatsukami. _

_ His best plan going forward is to preserve every bit of chakra he has and to stick to D or E-class jutsus if required. He’s in a hostile environment with no Konoha or Uchiha compound to fall back to. He needed to secure food and safe shelter for the night, before diving into his problems first thing in the morning. _

_ Staying away from the populated areas of the city and journeying through empty alleyways, Shisui kept his senses alert all the while keeping his walk casual. With his shoulders hunched, head downcast, and hands in the pockets of his pants, he looked like any normal civilian. What really sold his ‘vulnerable’ state is his current face and stature, a skinny boy with a childish face-- it’s the perfect bait.  _

_ As he entered another dark alleyway, he felt a presence leaking faint bloodlust nearby, assumingly observing him. Keeping his breath steady, he pushed a portion of his chakra away from his skin, letting it envelop the small alleyway.  _

_ 41% _

_ There! Behind him, by his right side. _

_ While he didn’t check every shadow or hidden area when he entered, he’s been trained to spot enemies from the corner of his eyes. For him to be able to stay hidden in his place... he must be invisible to the normal eyes. A camouflage quirk? _

_ Listening carefully, he could hear the faint sound of breathing, an inch or so away from a machine attached to a building which was constantly making a rumble.  _

_ Clever.  _

_ Definitely an experienced human.  _

_ Now to see if they’re a criminal or something else entirely. _

_ Shisui walked deeper into the alleyway, heading towards the exit. Once he was in the middle, he heard the man moving away from his spot near the walls and towards him. Having been on high alert, the shinobi was prepared to dodge as soon as he heard a wet slick coming towards him. A tube of pink passed by his left, reaching a few feet away until it hit and stuck to a wall. _

_ Quickly turning around, he saw the man... creature... chameleon-headed man’s mouth wide open, the pink tube which had passed by him being his tongue.  _

_ Adhesive long tongue. Camouflage. Chameleon head.  _

_ He could safely assume that his skills were mostly chameleon based, though it'll benefit his survival not to expect it to be the man’s only capabilities.  _

_ A shinobi who lives on his assumptions, dies of his assumptions. _

_ Rushing the man, his left hand reached out to grab and pull him by the collar of his shirt, causing him to stumble forwards. Taking advantage of this movement, Shisui followed through with an uppercut, allowing his jaw to slam shut and teeth to harshly bite his tongue.  _

_ One advantage disabled.  _

_ The chameleon criminal attempted to fight back, widely swinging both fists at him. Dodging each attack using the slightest tilt of his head and body, he waits for an opening before punching the man’s temple-- not enough to knock him unconscious but enough to disorient. _

_ Green eyes immediately bleed red after his last attack.  _

_ The reptile man tripped on his own two feet, falling flat on the floor. When their eyes met, the young Uchiha couldn’t help but smirk, watching as he fell into his genjutsu. _

_ 34% _

_ Good. It’s less of a drain than he’d anticipated. Disorienting his enemy probably helped in regard. Now to get his chakra’s worth.  _

_ “Hand over any yen you have, and tell me what you know about...” _

_ 27% _

_ 20% _

_ 13% _

_ It took a total of 4 minutes to get everything he needed from the man. 4 thousand yen. Information on the locations he wanted to find, including the nearest and cheapest inn the man knows of. And a few more topics he’d forgotten to ask, including a basic summary about quirks, heroes, and public transportation.  _

_ 6% _

_ Leaving behind an order for him to go to the nearest police station and turn himself in, Shisui deactivated his Sharingan, exhaling heavily soon after.  _

_ That’s 2 problems solved. He had a total of 11 thousand yen he could spend, the location of a cheap inn and a ramen restaurant, and if he had enough money by tomorrow morning, a store where he could buy a tent, water canister, several filters, and maybe a knife.  _

_ As he left the alleyway to make his way to the Inn, the genjutsu user couldn’t help but look up, green eyes carefully checking the rooftops.  _

_ Huh... _

_ He could have sworn he felt another presence...  _

_ Silently cursing his remaining chakra reserves, Shisui started walking faster, moving towards the populated streets and allowing himself to blend in. Whoever had been observing him, if there was one, would soon lose him to the crowds. _

\---

Gaining the locations for food and shelter after a simple one-sided battle, the Uchiha had been willing to indulge in a little luxury, renting a night in a cheap inn and buying bowls of ramen. 

It had been worth every yen spent. 

Those few hours of sleep in a comfortable bed, with a full stomach, were much needed especially when the nightmares came in.

His death (had it only been a few hours since then?) frequented his dreams-- the pain in his eyes, both from using Mangekyou and having them plucked out, the poison entering his bloodstream, being hunted down by his fellow Konoha shinobi, his sworn brother Itachi’s face as he explained the situation, his fall to the river, the feeling of drowning....

It added to his usual bout of nightmares, multiple imagined scenarios appearing after he learned of the Uchiha clan’s planned coup d'etat, where Itachi, Sasuke, and several of his close relatives and friends died due to each other’s blades.

The morning after was simple compared to yesterday. Apart from a surprising ache surrounding his whole body and his clothes seemingly shrinking after having hand washed them, there was nothing mind blowingly shocking. No surprise emergence to a different world, no battles, no wild hostage situation, and no weaving around the truth. It was breakfast, checking out of the inn, and buying necessities plus a few notebooks, pens, and loose clothes on sale. 

By the time afternoon came around, Shisui was lugging a backpack filled with everything he needed to survive as he entered Musutafu’s public library. 

It had everything he needed. Maps and travel guides of Musutafu, Shizuoka Prefecture, and Japan. Detailed history of Quirks and Heroes. And enough knowledge about All Might to fool everyone into thinking he’s a fanboy. He made sure to spend a few more of his remaining yen to buy a library card for the next time he visited.

What’s more is that he gained three things he didn’t expect: an idea as to how he can gain brave kid’s memories, knowledge about this world’s history of shinobi, and a new found friend.

\---

_ A hiss slipped in between Shisui’s lips, the palm of his hands strongly pressing against his eyelids. _

_ His eyes.  _

_ They were burning.  _

_ It’s not as painful or as bloody as overusing Mangekyou Sharingan but it's an ache he’s unused to. His eyes felt as dry as Suna’s desert, his vision blurry, and the light coming from the windows were worsening his condition. A quick glimpse at his reflection on the window showcased how the corner of his eyes were red (mockingly complimenting his dojutsu) and slowly flowing with tears.  _

_ Maybe he shouldn’t have spent 13 minutes of his life with an active dojutsu, speed reading and memorizing 6 books from cover to cover.  _

_ His plan worked, however. _

_ He now knew enough about All Might to possibly creep the hero out tomorrow and his knowledge about quirks and heroes could keep him in line with the law or skillfully dodge them.  _

_ Blindly reaching inside his bag pack to grab a blank notebook and pen, the teen planted them against an empty space in front of him. If he can't continue his studies the quick way, he’ll write down everything he needs to memorize and read them later. _

_ With a pen gripped in his hand and a blank Campos notebook in front of him, Shisui opened his red eyes and... _

**_The sound of fighting and an array of bright lights were coming from the computer in front of him, its screen showing All Might’s latest fight against a villain. Glancing at the new notebook in front of him, he carefully wrote the words ‘Hero Analysis for the Future’ in its blank lines, followed by ‘No. 13’ and two eager underlines just below it._ **

_ Again? _

_ Sharingan instantly deactivated, his mind fully focused on the newest memory he’s received. He’s been in this library for less than an hour but the amount of memories he’s received are outstanding.  _

_ True, they were mostly useless and all of them were related to All Might but it's a step towards the right direction.  _

_ He learned that fanboy is the truest definition of a fanboy. The memories he gained showed him moments of the kid watching multiple All Might videos or learning about certain facts-- such as his weight, height, place of work, etc. _

_ What intrigued him is the trigger for those memories. They seemed to only appear after he’s read a certain fact or event. Yet this newest memory had a different trigger. All they had in common was All Might and his dojutsu being active at the time. _

_ Focus. _

_ He’ll have time to figure this puzzle out. What he didn’t have time for is learning what he needed to blend in. Promising to come back to his previous string of thoughts later tonight, he grabbed the next book about ‘the Psychological Effects of Quirks’ and carefully skimmed through it, writing down the main ideas being explained in the book. _

**_“Hey! Look at this!!”_ **

_ A loud voice shouted out right by his ear, making the young Jounin jump in surprise and face towards the source.  _

_ Right in front of him, a few inches away from his face in fact, was a dark creature with glowing yellow eyes staring at the book he’d been reading.  _

_ How?  _

_ How did he get close? _

_ He may not be on full alert and he’s not a sensory ninja, therefore unable to identify individuals, but every shinobi worth their weight can sense someone this close.  _

_ “Dark Shadow, enough. It’ll be a dark day if your actions cause us to be banned from this library as well.” _

**_Is that a-?_ **

_ Shisui bit his lower lip, trying to control his urge to grin at the person appearing around the corner. There wasn’t anything funny about them (of course not!) but his scowl, narrowed eyes, and brooding personality reminded him of most of his family members... plus...  _

_ A crow-loving Uchiha meeting an Uchiha-acting crow? Priceless. _

**_“The last one wasn’t my fault! YOU were the one who decided to make a nest in one of the shelves!”_ **

_ “And you were the cause of the other 4...”  _

_ He watched amusedly as the crow-looking guy and his shadow companion argued, taking note of their bird-like similarities and their tethered connection. Was this ‘Dark Shadow’ a quirk? Recalling everything he’s learned about Quirks since he entered the library, it’s likely that he is. Of course, it could be that ‘Dark Shadow’ was the crow teen’s twin and they’ve been connected since birth. He’s read a case in Vietnam similar to his imagined scenario. _

_ It’s during this observation that he glimpsed the books being carried by the teen, something about rituals, Necronomicon, history of deadly plagues, and what got most of his attention-- The Shinobi Art of Walking in the Shadows.  _

_ Shinobi? They had those here too?  _

_ His attention was brought back as the two walked closer to him, Dark Shadow continually pointing at the book he’s reading, specifically the part about the personalities of sentient quirks, while the crow teen gave in and took a glimpse.  _

_ “If you want...” the Sharingan user started, hand placed on the book before sliding it to the empty desk beside him, “we can exchange books for a while?” _

_ “Which one?” was the man’s quick and suspicious response. _

_ “Shadow Walking. I’ve never read about it before,” he flashed a small smile, finger lightly tapping the book’s spine. _

_ “An equivalent exchange. Very well.” _

_ They quickly changed books. Dark Shadow and his companion willingly sitting by the desk beside him. It took minutes of silence, almost half an hour, before Shisui peeked up from his reading to ask,  _

_ “I know your companion’s name is Dark Shadow but can I know yours?” _

_ Dark Shadow answered immediately, seemingly bored out of his mind.  _

**_“This guy here’s Tokoyami Fumikage but you can call him Fumi! I do!”_ **

_ A fond chuckle left him. This creature, Dark Shadow, definitely reminded him of home. His familiarity with Tokoyami reminded him again of his summons, as well as the Uchiha cat summons. And his little brother attitude made him yearn to see both Itachi and Sasuke again. Eyeing the topic of their conversation, he arched an eyebrow, silently asking which name he’d be willing to be called as. _

_ “Tokoyami will do. Fumi is a nickname I unwillingly hold. And you are?” _

_ “Uchiha Shisui” _

\---

Thus started a friendship between Shisui and Dark Shadow, with Tokoyami being dragged in along the way. While he couldn’t exchange a phone number, they’d made plans to meet again in the same place, next week before parting as the sun began to set. 

Traveling to the closest forested area in Musutafu, named Bogano Forest Park, and finding an empty area far off the beaten track and hidden from the used trails, Shisui set up camp and spent his second night in this world there.

\---

**_Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Musutafu. 5 am._ **

It’s been 36 hours, give or take an hour, since he arrived in this world. With no clue of whose body he’s possessing, where he was, what to do, Shisui had made do. He had a temporary place of residence, knowledge about this world, and a few visions in his repertoire.

While he didn’t gain new information about fanboy’s life, apart from the plethora of All Might facts he received yesterday in the library; his left eye stung repeatedly during his sleep, waking him up every few minutes. Scenes of Itachi talking to him were in the forefront of his dreams. Though he can barely read the man’s lips due to the speed of his visions, context clues allowed him to fill in the blanks. His brother, in all but blood, talked about their fellow Uchiha’s suspecting him for his death and the current situation of the coup. 

The clan’s getting restless, more and more are accepting the Elders’ idea. 

Their previous plan was in scrambles. He’s ‘dead’. And without the other eye, Itachi could only use Kotoamatsukami on one person which would be suspicious. All he could do is figure out the mechanics of this new ability, attempt to send a genjutsu through those visions, and hope that Itachi would find a way to save their clan.

Walking towards the beach, a camping bag dragged behind him, Shisui bit back a curse. He missed the inn. It may have been a waste of money compared to living for free somewhere, but at least it didn’t add physical pain to his sleepless night. His body had been aching since he woke up, most likely due to the harsh ground he slept on.

The temptation to find another criminal, grab their money, and spend another night in a cheap inn grew stronger by the second.

With a hand massaging his shoulder blade, the Uchiha continued moving through his destination, green eyes glancing around every few seconds in search of All Might. 

Seeing the slouched skeleton-like figure of All Might, he raised his free hand and waved, moving faster towards the 7 foot man. 

“All Might!” he greeted with a small grin, “what’s the plan?”

His grin slowly faltered as he took in the hero’s confused eyes and the blood spilling from his mouth. 

“All Might?” Shisui questioned, worry etched on his face, “Are you okay?”

Shaking his head, blonde locks swinging about, the number one hero wiped his mouth and spoke. “You...” he coughed against his hand, “... look different, Young Uchiha.” A skinny hand motioned towards him causing the Uchiha to look confused as well. 

Reaching inside his pocket, All Might grabbed his phone, took a step back, took a picture of the sight before him, before showing the screen of his phone to the young shinobi.

What Shisui saw was a teen who had a mix of his and the fanboy’s features. His coloration was still the same- dark green hair and eyes, pale skin, and a dark shade of freckles. Along with having the same ears, nose, and skinny body. However, his hair was longer, reaching the back of his head and covering the sides of his face. Eyes were a bit narrower with longer eyelashes. Face slimmed down, losing the baby fat it once held. Eyebrows thicker and longer. And... Did he gain a bit of height? Probably. 

“Oh...”

It was the only thing he could say as he continued to stare, hands reaching up to poke his own cheeks. When did this happen? And why did he look like his grandfather with this hairstyle?

“Yes. Oh.” All Might chuckled softly, waiting a few more seconds before pocketing his phone, “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again, young man. You continue to surprise me.”

“It’ll keep a hero like you on constant alert,” he cheekily responded, half a mind running through every possibility as to why this could happen. 

His spirit merging with fanboy? Activating his reincarnation changed this body’s features? His possession getting stronger?

A loud booming laugh echoed through the garbage filled beach, the skinny form of All Might having transformed to its buffer self. 

**“Right you are, young man! A hero like me has to be in constant alert! Who knows what dangers lurk in the streets?”** With a flat hand against his eyebrows, the Symbol of Peace dramatically looked around, causing Shisui to scoff in amusement.  **“Now then! To be my successor...”**

“I’m still thinking about it,” the Uchiha prodigy interrupted.

**“... my possible successor... you need to clean up this whole beach!”** Arms spread out, indicating the mountains of trash occupying the beach.

“I’m picking up trash in order to strengthen my body in order for it to not explode?” 

Each word left his lips hesitantly, shivering at the thought of his limbs exploding. 

It reminded him of the Eight Gates. 

Stories from Kakashi-taichou and Gai-san gave him a passing comprehension on the topic. It gave a great amount of power which could harm, even kill, its user unless they’ve excessively trained in preparation for it. Opening any of the eight gates is difficult while learning how to use them without a severe backlash is worse.

The extensive, seemingly impossible, training reinforced this comparison.

**“You got it! But there’s another reason. After some online search, I discovered this beach has been like this for many years.”**

Shisui scowled after hearing this, mentally comparing clean, nature-loving Konoha to this world.

**“Heroes these days are all about showy stuff. Originally, being a hero meant volunteer service, even if it was considered boring. You can’t waver from those roots.”** Pumping his fist, All Might eagerly continued,  **“You will restore the coastline for this entire section! That is the first step on your path to becoming a hero!”**

As the hero continued talking about U.A. and his 10 month training before the school’s entrance exam, going so far as to show the shinobi a schedule titled ‘Aim to Pass: American Dream plan’, Shisui couldn’t help himself. 

_ If I can’t clean this beach in 6 months, I’ll do 250 laps around Musutafu. If I can’t do 250 laps, I’ll do 1000 push ups. And if I can’t do 1000 push ups, I’ll wear a green spandex and orange warmers as my hero costume _ , he jokingly thought, a hand covering his mouth as he snickered softly.

**“Sounds a bit extreme but if you’re sure about it... 6 months it is!”**

...

_ Did I say it out loud? _

“Wait!” the Uchiha panickingly shouted, hand wildly waving in front of him to dissuade his companion. His actions may be un-Uchiha-like but his ancestors would surely agree how now isn’t the time for composure. “I was kidding!!”

Even as he continued protesting loudly, All Might just laughed and repeated his words, reminding him of the time he’s wasting.

...And so began Shisui’s months of ‘youthful’ training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another realization I had as I was writing this is that the entrance exams would be chapters away. Maybe 3-5 chapters away? I have a lot of plans revolving around these 10 months of training, plans which I can’t really say right now but it does involve meeting a few more people. Hopefully the difference between canon and this fanfiction would keep you all entertained.
> 
> Also please comment on whether you’d like Izuku/Shisui to have One for All. I’m willing to go for either or, and no matter what, we’ll still have mentor!/father figure!All Might. If he doesn't get OfA, it'll go to someone that's not Mirio. I know he's the 'next best choice' or the 'most worthy' one to get OfA but I prefer having the quirk in the spotlight, instead of pushed aside and forgotten until Eri's arc.


	3. Missing Person: Midoriya Izuku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I having fun using the names of planets from Star Wars whenever I need a name? Yes.

**_MISSING_ **

MIDORIYA Izuku was last seen on April 13, 2--- in Musutafu, Shizuoka Prefecture, Chubu.

 **Age at Disappearance:** 14  
**Height:** 5’6” (167 cm)  
**Weight:** 110 lbs (49.87 kgs)  
**Hair Color:** Green  
**Eye Color:** Green  
**Distinguishing Feature:** Diamond shaped freckles on his cheeks  
**File #:** 2***-0413-14010

 **Additional Information:** Last seen in Utapau street, Musutafu, wearing a gakuran. Midoriya’s disappearance occured around 5pm after leaving a villain fight. His mother reports that he has no tendency of running away and finds his disappearance unusual, especially since he left behind his favorite yellow backpack and other personal belongings. If found, please contact the Musutafu Police Station at...

\---

_This case..._

Naomasa, once again, carefully read every word written in the case file, in an attempt to shed some light into this mystery. Having read the police reports and listened to the interviews related to it daily for the past month, nothing new clicked in his mind. Every theory he had about the kid going missing was given out in the first week he’d been asked to collaborate on this case.

As the detective put in charge of the slime villain’s arrest and incoming trial, it’s no surprise that he’d be placed in charge of the investigation for Midoriya Izuku’s disappearance. The kid disappeared after helping save a classmate and giving All Might the opening he needed to put the villain out of commission without hurting his hostage. 

The police force had first assumed that the slime creature had been able to contact someone on the outside to get his revenge but multiple interrogations showed that the villain had no connection to this case. The asshole didn’t help with their suspicion, acting smug and cheerful after hearing about the kid’s situation; going so far to say that the ‘brat’ deserved it.

 _Villains_ , Naomasa thought with a scowl on his lips, glaring at the stack of papers in his hands. 

“Who injured All Might?”

The question, so sudden and out of the blue, slapped reality against the detective’s face, causing him to almost jump out and look around. 

“Wha-?”

Wide dark hues met an equally dark yet undeniably tired gaze. 

Aizawa Shouta, also known as the Underground Hero Eraserhead, looked on with an amused smirk as the detective struggled to answer his question.

“Injured? What do you mean? Did something happen? Maybe I should call...”

A snort unexpectedly escaped the hero, resulting in him burying his face further into his capture weapon. 

“Calm down,” Aizawa ordered, narrowed eyes glaring at the panicking officer. He’s only known the man in passing for a few years, having patrolled the same areas and arrested the same villains, and gotten closer due to the blonde show off, but if there’s one thing he knew about Naomasa Tsukauchi, it’s that All Might was the one topic who could simultaneously worry and snap him out of it. 

“Nothing happened to him or else it would be front and center of today’s news. You look like _something did occur_.” 

“Oh..” 

Naomasa forced himself to chuckle, unsure of what else he could say after the truthful statement pushed against his face. It’s in his hopes that his laughter, however awkward it may be, covered the gathering pink on his cheeks. 

He knows he’s a bit protective of Toshinori but with the amount of reliance they had on each other, both in and out of work, it’s only normal. 

“Hm...” with shoulders slouched forward and a head too heavy to keep upright, Shouta had half a mind to end this conversation and make his way back to his sleeping bag. If only Hisashi wouldn’t get in his business, whining and complaining about how he should take care of the few people willing to be ‘friends’ with him. 

“What is it?”

“What?”

The underground hero glared, never fond of repeating himself.

“What got you looking like someone injured All Might and you’re cursing their name to hell and back?”

The blush in Naomasa’s cheeks brightened, one hand tightly clutching the Midoriya case files and another burying deeper inside the pocket of his trench coat. 

“This...” he casually waved the thick paperwork, a small frown quickly appearing and disappearing, “A kid went missing after saving his classmate from a villain. We’re not sure if he got kidnapped or ran away, both seem likely when you read about his life.”

“A missing kid, huh...” Shouta could understand why that would cause the detective distress. Having a kid run away from home already screams a bad life but for him to **_probably_** be kidnapped by villains? There’s no good scenario. No ‘At best, he’ll end up...’. He could be dead, tortured, turned into a villain, or something else just as bad, if they weren’t fast enough in finding him. 

Reaching forward, palms up, fingers curling towards him in a repetitive motion, he waited until he was given the police file before nonchalantly glancing at it. 

Interest shined behind his lazy facade, growing brighter after every sentence read.

“This kid,” he began, knuckles lightly tapping the stapled photo, “I’ve seen him before, about a month ago.”

Relief entered Naomasa’s system...

“I haven’t ran into him since _but_ I keep encountering his brother during my patrols. The problem children have been defeating criminals and stealing their money. I tried capturing the other kid last time but he was able to escape.” If only his previous class, the class he expelled on the first day, had as much of a potential as the two Midoriya’s. 

...only to disappear as Eraserhead continued talking.

“Brother?” he repeated questioningly, “Midoriya Izuku doesn’t have any siblings. He’s an only child.”

“Are you sure?” It’s illogical to ask this kind of question but he knows what he saw that night, it’s a matter of his senses versus police information. From his experience, it’s better to trust his own senses than to believe in the police’s capability to accurately gather information. “The other kid looks exactly like Midoriya, only taller and fitter, with longer hair and less of a baby cheek. They look too alike to be anything but brothers. And I’ve seen _their_ quirk...” It’s impossible for it to be a body altering quirk, “The brother has an illusion quirk and the other has some sort of mind control... no doubt they’d be given trouble because of it.”

He doesn’t wish to imply anything, about the kids’ family, friends, school, life. But from his perspective, it looked like the kids’ ran away. They weren’t hesitant or troubled when attacking criminals, not coursed to a life of crime by their kidnappers. Just two kids doing what they can to survive the streets. 

With a seemingly unbreakable and limited-only-by-his-imagination illusion quirk from the taller brother, a quirk that allowed him to change his appearance and helped him escape during their last meeting, and a mind control quirk from the other, it wouldn’t be too far out of reach to assume they were given crap about it. 

Kids could do whatever they want and blame the brothers for their actions, saying that they were either mind controlled or the taller brother took in their appearance.

“I... he’s...” there’s a pause in between Naomasa’s stutter, pieces about the case falling into place, forming a horror-filled puzzle. 

“He’s quirkless.”

The detective can’t focus on Eraserhead’s response, his mind too engaged with the theories he’s forming. 

He’s interviewed Midoriya Inko. Asked her everything under the sun-- about her life, her son’s life, his father, his schooling, his quirklessness, etc. Everything she said pinged true. How Izuku wanted to be a hero. How he was devastated about his quirklessness. How he’s most likely being bullied but cared too much about her reaction to worry her. 

And now... here’s a quirkless kid who's been pushed around by society, laughed at for his dream to be a hero, suddenly gaining a quirk and disappearing from his home. He knows of one person who’s able and eager to give a quirk to a desperate kid, in exchange for their loyalty. 

“I need to make that call.”

With a quick excuse, Naomasa ran past the underground hero, fingers shakily dialing his close friend’s number. 

\---

“Are you sure?”

All Might asked quietly, fingers tightening around his phone, causing the case to crack slightly. 

The news given to him was troubling. 

The thought of All for One being alive and active horrified him. He’d given everything he had and more to finish the man who killed his mentor, their predecessors, and countless others. He had promised during their battle, 5 years ago, that he'd end the man’s reign of terror. He’d make sure his successor and those who would gain One for All in the future would never suffer the same fate as him. Never again would the owner of One for All lose their mentor. Never again would they live a life in fear of and dedicated to All for One.

And now, he receives news that not only did he survive, he’s gained enough strength to resort to his usual villainous actions. 

A part of him is currently glad for his and Shisui’s agreement. He can’t, in good conscience, give One for All to anyone if that monster is still alive.

Sunken blue eyes carefully keeping watch of his future successor lugging around a tire in an effort to clean the beach. They’d been training in Dagobah for hours, with Shisui diligently planning his course of attack against a mountain of garbage before executing it, and Toshinori correcting his form when carrying certain items. 

There’s little to correct. Not only was young Uchiha a fast and eager learner, rarely making the same mistake twice, they’ve been doing this for almost two months and were a third of the way done. He could leave the boy alone to clean the beach if he truly wanted to, but these moments allowed him to spend time with his student. 

_“ **Quirkless** kid suddenly gaining multiple Quirks such as Body alteration, Mind control, and Illusion? I can’t say it’s definitely **his** work but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was.”_

The Number One Hero exhaled slowly before nodding. Try as he might, he couldn’t think of another reason for multiple Quirks appearing on anyone, especially a desperate Quirkless kid. 

“Do you need my help in catching him?”

_“No. Save your hours. I’ve got Eraserhead helping with this. We’ll be fine.”_

“If you’re sure... Keep me updated.”

_“I will.... We’ll catch him, I promise.”_

A noise of unsure agreement left the hero as he ended the call. His gaze shifting from Shisui to his phone and back again. 

This situation he found himself learning of-- learning that somewhere out there was a kid held in the grasp of his greatest enemy, a former Quirkless kid just like his successor. It would bother him until they’re found and spoken to. 

He needed to distract himself from the implications thrown at him by his mind.

or...

“Young man!” All Might suddenly shouts, waving a hand in his successor’s direction, calling him forth. 

The teenager gently dropped the microwave he’d been carrying and ran towards him, his movements faltering every few steps; the ache in his bones weighing heavily on his body and tempting him to hug the sand beneath his feet.

“You called?” 

“My boy... I received some news.”

Green hues glance upward, meeting his gaze and seemingly staring straight into his soul-- in search for something. When he found it, he nodded to himself and took the tiniest of step back. 

“It’s nothing bad, right?”

“No...” A pause. “Nothing bad.” 

Feeling guilty about his minor lie, lanky fingers were buried under Shisui’s messy green hair, gently ruffling them further. All Might’s infamous grin appears for a second before forming to a kinder, more truthful smile. 

“I’ll be unable to train you for the following days, I have something important to take care of... I’m sure you’ll try to train by yourself so I must ask you to **be careful**. Understood?”

The head underneath his hand moves to nod and his smile is echoed by a smaller and softer one. 

“As long as you’ll be careful too, okay, All Might?”

Puffing up to his hero form, All Might energetically replies, proud smile on his lips,

**“I will be Young Uchiha!! Now, I want to see this section clear by the time I come back, got it?”**

“got it!”

\---

Musutafu’s police officers were on alert, more so than they’ve been for the past few days. There’s a tension on their shoulders and a paranoia in their eyes as they check out every deserted alleyway far off the populated streets. 

They’ve been told to keep a lookout for the missing child-- Midoriya Izuku. It’s a case they’re familiar with for its connection to a villain they’re in charge of. For the past month, since Detective Tsukauchi got hold of the case, they heard him cursing the slime villain, Midoriya-san’s teachers, his classmates, other random villains, and more. 

While they’re used to keeping an eye out for missing kids and wanted villains during their patrol, they’re unused to the unusual order given to them. To keep a lookout for anyone attacking criminals in alleyways, and if found, to disengage and call the detective. 

It’s a confusing order. Far off the left field when searching for a Quirkless kid, but with an underground hero joining their search, some could only assume that the kid got himself into a bad situation. 

_“Sir, I think I found what we’re looking for. In Surusto street, near Marasta. Over.”_

The words rang out from the patrolling police officers’ radio, static echoing every so often, attempting to blur what was said. Everyone could hear the street names called out, however. 

_“Understood. Do not engage. Eraserhead’s heading there. Over.”_

\---

How does one capture a teen capable of changing forms and disappearing from view? Who can make you doubt your surroundings, especially what’s in front of you?

They couldn’t. 

It’s **impossible**.

At least, impossible without a proper plan and without knowing how his quirk works.

The good thing about the kid attacking criminals and forcing them to surrender to the Musutafu police station is that they’re ripe for the taking. They didn’t need to be found and captured since they were already behind bars, and being the criminals they are, they’re willing to spill the beans about the ‘fucker’ who got them captured in the first place.

Detective Tsukauchi didn’t need to be in the interrogation room for them to spill the truth, they willingly did so to ‘help’ the underground hero Eraserhead in capturing and arresting the man that ‘assaulted’ and stole from them. .

Out of the 9 criminals who found themselves surrendering to the police one evening after being attacked in an alleyway, two had been able to briefly escape taller Midoriya’s quirk. When asked if there was anything they did to purposely escape the illusion, both replied that they haven’t done anything, going so far as to say that they didn’t even know they were in an illusion until something in their perspective changed. 

It took a while until they were able to figure out their similarities. They didn’t have the same build, blood type, medical history, quirk. Only a casual commentary from one of the criminals, recalling the chronic pain in their spine which throbbed painfully the moment he’d escaped his illusion, led to their discovery.

Pain.

A certain amount of pain can break the illusion put upon them. 

This and stories about bloodthirsty red eyes were their guide to capturing Midoriya Izuku. 

_“Update, Eraser? Over.”_

Aizawa flew through the roofs of Musutafu, his capture weapon continuously being wrapped around pipes and the likes, in order to swing him around town. His current technique was sacrificing skill and safety for speed, the hero barely assessing every pipe he’s aiming for before using it to move faster.

Tilting his head to the side to hit the button in his headset, the underground hero spoke, gruff voice clearly showing his annoyance, 

_“Almost there... Is he still in Surusto?”_

Flying through the air one last time, he landed on a rooftop just a building or two away from Surusto-Marasta corner. 

_“Yes, sir. Over.”_

_Good._

Sliding his yellow goggles to hide his eyes, Eraserhead listened to Tsukauchi ordering around a few police officers to patrol the surrounding areas, taking mental notes of where they were being assigned. If he could guide Midoriya towards them, it could help in the long run. The amount of people would hinder his Illusion quirk, if they’re correct in assuming that the kid could only cast it on one person at a time. If they’re wrong, they’d still be able to snap each other out of it. He may personally detest working in groups but against an opponent with a quirk perfect for escaping, he needed to cooperate. 

If he ended up biting the inside of his cheek after those thoughts, the pain keeping him awake, unable to say anything against his ‘teammates’, and preventing him from falling in an illusion for too long, no one had to know. 

Running across the last rooftops separating him from his objective, he activated his quirk before looking down on the corner alleyway. Briefly, red eyes met red in a standoff before one was forced to turn back to a darker shade. 

It’s not a victory. 

Their last encounter had started the same way. 

His quirk, Erasure, was capable of keeping Midoriya from putting him in an illusion, but the moment he lets go, stops channeling his quirk, he’ll be placed in one. 

A week ago, he’d been placed in an illusion where the kid had scattered into crows and disappeared. Try as he might to deactivate the quirk, to erase it while in the illusion, he’d been unable to. The teen had disappeared and he had been left in an alleyway unsure when he’d been freed of the illusion that took hold of him.

With the pain on the inside of his cheek assuring him of this sight’s reality, he threw and guided his capture weapon towards his opponent. 

\---

_Crap._

Shisui dodged the bandages- or are they scarves?- being used to grab him. He may not depend on his Sharingan, unlike other Uchihas, and has trained in certain scenarios revolving lacking chakra (in case he had to prove his clan’s strength against a Hyuuga) but that was back then when he’d been truly alive and in the body of an ANBU-level shinobi. After almost two months of hell training, regaining his skills and physical capabilities, 7 year old recently promoted chunin Shisui would be able to beat him in terms of speed. 

Right now, he can handle D and C-class villains with ease. A pro hero capable of disrupting his chakra? Definitely not. 

He did have a plan against the hero, a foolproof plan passed down from generations to generations of Konoha Shinobi. When encountering an enemy that you couldn’t defeat-- run. 

Simple. 

He needed to get out of his view, gain his chakra back, and use Shunshin to get out of here. 

A setback to this plan, however, is his inability to do a sealless Shunshin, making the time between getting out of view and being spotted again limited. His chakra control is lacking-- incapable of flaring precisely, and with a new body comes a different chakra pathway system than what he was born with, making learning to consciously flare his chakra to do a sealless Shunshin feel unnatural. 

Which meant he had to disable his Quirk, either by knocking him unconscious or meeting his eyes and placing him in a genjutsu.

Mentally cursing his inability to cast Genjutsu: Sharingan without eye contact-- he’s solved that weakness back when he was 10-- Shisui set to move. With his heel pushing against the concrete below, the shinobi jumped backwards, avoiding another bandage flying towards him. There’s a small scowl in his lips as he eyes the hero’s weapon. For a flimsy-looking weapon, they were capable of being an annoyance. They’re durable, hard to cut, and grabbing them in order to pull the hero closer was a trap by itself.

When Eraserhead jumped down from his place on the rooftops, the shinobi used the small period before he could land to run to the closest exit, trying to make his escape. Running around a corner, he threw a chakra-tagged pocket knife behind him (towards the other corner) and carefully listened as footsteps followed him. 

A moment before Aizawa was about to turn the corner, he zeroed in on the chakra left in the pocket knife, using Kawarimi to switch places with it. 

“Wh-?”

Shisui dashed forward and lashed out with a right hook, already anticipating the underground hero to dodge his attempt by following his attack with a roundhouse kick. He held the hero in high expectation, and he followed through, dodging his surprise attack and blocking all the punches and kicks he gave out. 

If his plan was heavily reliant on knocking the hero out, it would be an obvious failure at the start of their clash. 

Luckily for him, it’s not. 

The small distance should tip the scales to his advantage. Forcing the man to keep his quirk up, making it falter sooner than if there was a distance between them, and it would allow their eyes to meet for his Genjutsu to take hold.

Keeping his body constantly attempting to bring chakra into his eyes, he waited, keeping his aggressive attacks. Sooner or later, those red eyes would disappear and his would appear. 

Swiping towards Eraserhead’s eyes, he felt his fingers brush against thick eyelashes and his chakra surge back throughout his body. Three black comma marks begin circling around his reddening eyes, moving faster as he continually pushes a larger amount of chakra to the organ. 

When their eyes met again, dark and red glaring at one another, he allowed an illusion of ravens to cover his body and fly away, taking the second after casting his Genjutsu to pump chakra in his legs and run as far away as possible-- to find a crowded area where he could use Henge and disappear.

\---

_Damn it._

Aizawa resisted the urge to flinch away as a murder of crows flew either right to his face or around him. It’s clearly an illusion but the numbing injury in his mouth wasn’t working to deter the quirk’s ability. 

His confidence about his earlier logical conclusion faltered. Did he get it wrong? Was there another connection between the two villains that allowed them to escape? This thought didn’t last as he exhaled, air brushing against the open wound in the inside of his cheek, causing a sharp pain to snap his mind awake. 

Seeing Midoriya trying to escape, he followed on foot; quirk activated to assure himself of the sight before him. Calloused fingers roughly press the button by his headset, harsh orders leaving his mouth, one after another.

“He’s going south. Have a team intercept him 2 blocks from point and another in the next block. Other teams stick nearby.”

Swinging his capture weapon to pull him closer, Aizawa continued, the scowl on his face deepening as the distance between them maintained-- had he been in the kid’s illusion long enough for this distance? or was he as fast as him? 

“Pain stops his quirk. Do something before he comes by.... and Tsukauchi, get our back up plan. We both know he’s nearby.”

_“Already messaged him. He should be there soon. Over.”_

He hears the commotion of civilians that follow the Number One Hero before he could see the blur of red, blue, and gold speeding towards him. Barely halting his run, Aizawa points towards the kid he’s chasing and watches All Might easily close the distance. 

It only takes the Symbol of Peace a moment to end this chase but the way he did so made the Underground Hero once again question the reality he’s seeing. 

No.

**This was real.**

Nothing changed as his quirk activated, nor did they change when the pain in his cheek grew.

He halts a few feet away, watching the two.

Midoriya had his head bowed down, green locks almost covered by the large hand pressed on top of his head. All Might was staring at the teen in confusion and worry. His knees were bent and his upper body tilted forward, as though it would lessen his gigantic height.

They looked... close. 

Stepping forward seemed to break the spell between the two, both looking up at him. All Might stepped forward instinctively, the hand on Midoriya’s head falling to his shoulder and pushing him back as though to protect the boy from him. When the Number One Hero realised what he was doing, he didn’t bother to correct his actions, only tightening his grip on Midoriya’s shoulder.

The teen himself didn’t look like the person he’d been fighting a few minutes ago. His eyes had drifted down to stare at the concrete floor but his face was visible enough to show a mix of guilt, reluctance, and acceptance.

Sighing to himself, Aizawa turned around, mind routing the quickest way to the police station before commenting,

“I’ll get Tsukauchi.”

\---

“Let me get this straight... you, All Might, have been training this kid to get to UA and you don’t know the full extent of his quirk? Only ‘he can teleport and has red eyes’”

Aizawa’s tone portrayed how done he was with the flashy hero, his dark eyes narrowed in a tired glare that caused All Might to scratch the back of his head, an embarrassed grin on his lips.

“It didn’t come up during training...” 

It’s a lame excuse and everyone in the room knew that. Rather than call him out on it, the UA teacher settled further into his seat, catching sight of Tsukauchi nodding in understanding. They’re keeping him out of the loop on something but as long as the detective knew whatever it was, then he could care less.

“Don’t tell me you were focusing on his academics?”

“Uh...” a blush forms on sunken cheeks, “No. We were working on strength training.”

“Typical.”

“Anyway...” Tsukauchi interrupted, preventing Eraserhead from thoroughly enjoying All Might’s embarrassment, “we checked our records, as well as Japan’s registry, there’s no Uchiha Shisui in the database.”

Three different sets of eyes stare at the teen found on the other side of the interrogation desk. He didn’t have a visible reaction, apart from a soft exhale. Realising he wouldn’t get anything from him, Naomasa continued,

“No Uchiha Shisui on the database, a Midoriya Izuku missing, and from what All Might said earlier, he made plans to train the kid who distracted the Slime Villain and two days later you appeared looking like this. Either you’re a bad shapeshifter, which I doubt, or you’re truly Midoriya Izuku. Why did you run away?”

He’s insistent, taking in a rough tone. Here’s a kid who's currently known to have multiple Quirks- Teleportation, Mind Control, Illusion, Body Alteration- and has unlimited access to All Might. The only reason he’s not asking about his quirks (as of now) or calling for Nedzu, Gran Torino, and other Pro Heroes who know about One for All is that he could have showcased his willingness to gain OfA yet he insists on being a placeholder, a possible successor until he proves himself worthy or Toshi finds someone ‘better’ to inherit it.

“Young Uch-... No. Young Midoriya, please answer Tsukauchi,” everyone could hear the pleading tone All Might took and it didn’t take much to notice how his lanky body kept twitching towards the kid’s direction, wishing to be near him.

Shisui could have kept silent. He’s been trained to resist torture thus a simple interrogation like this wouldn’t affect him. However, All Might was asking for him to answer. He’s Shisui’s closest confidant, the only person he has in this world aside from Tokoyami, and the person he’s been with for every day bar that one day before training started.

“I didn’t run away...” he started, hands folded on top of the desk and head down, his mind running with thoughts of how he’d be able to get away with saying little. If Eraserhead wasn’t here, he could have cast a Genjutsu on the two to make them forget. He’d be guilty about it, sure, but it would-...

Why? 

Was he so eager to get away?

This interrogation has already given him information he’d longed for, his body’s name and life. Right in front of him were Midoriya Izuku’s files, something he’d been eager to know since Day One. So why was he planning an escape?

It took a deep search into his conscience, to gain the feeling hidden under his skin. 

Guilt.

For two months, he’d been learning about this world, theorizing how he ended here, and training to regain his capabilities that he’d forgotten to search for his body’s past. He’s been eager to learn about Midoriya Izuku, especially after he realised that concentrating on a sight with his Sharingan could trigger memories, but he’d never delved further than likes, dislikes, and heroes. It’s been hard to gain memories, sure, and none of them hinted on his identity but if he had tried harder... maybe focused more on gaining memories, he wouldn’t have left another family in ruins.

His appearance in this world meant the disappearance of Midoriya Izuku.

He never searched for more about the kid’s past since knowing where to go, where he lived, meant he’d feel the need to go there and apologize- showing them that their kid’s lost. There was never a plan in mind but it’s clear to him that his heart longed to find out how he ended up in this world, where Izuku was, and bring him back, pretending this never occurred.

“Alright, you didn’t run away. Why haven’t you come back to your home? Is something keeping you away?” Eraserhead spoke once Midoriya’s silence stretched on. 

“You wouldn’t believe me...”

What his heart wanted, bringing an intact Izuku back to his family, isn’t going to happen and he should accept it. He needed to face whoever his family is, apologize for taking over his body or whatever this occurrence was, and promise that he’ll do his best to bring him back.

“My boy, I doubt there’s anything you could say that’s unbelievable.” 

All Might’s worry grew clearer and clearer, fear for his successor growing. If he didn’t run away, did villains gain a hold of him? Did All for One have him in his grasp?

“I...” a deep breath “I don’t know where it is.”

“Excuse me?” 

Was he an amnesiac?

“Midoriya Izuku’s home. I don’t know where it is,” fingers intertwined as the teen leaned forward, making himself comfortable, “In fact, I’m not Midoriya Izuku but I’m also not a shapeshifter... It’s a long story.”

The two heroes glance at Naomasa, eyes widening as they saw him nod, indicating that everything the kid’s saying was true.

“I’ve said it multiple times, Young Man. I should stop being surprised by you.”

The Symbol of Peace smiles softly, hearing a snicker leave Young Uchiha.

“You should. My story... it’s... unusual...” 

Shisui begins weaving a tale for them, occasionally accompanied by Naomasa’s nod and soft tones of assurance that what he’s saying is true. He talks about his world, being born in a village he served as a shinobi since he was 5 years old. He comforts All Might throughout the topic of being a ‘child soldier’ in the middle of a war, briefly dipping into the difference between the two worlds. He doesn’t give out a lot of details due to the two strangers with them but All Might’s trust in them allows him to tell enough. 

The Uchiha clan are front and center of his story, his love for them and sadness for their situation setting the tone. When he mentions their wishes for a coup d'etat and his plans to stop them, his tone becomes heavy with guilt-- a guilt he hasn’t let out, not when he’s seen visions of Itachi doing his best to stop it from happening. The shinobi speeds up on what soon followed-- how he’d been attacked by an ANBU (ROOT) squad, poisoned, fought a powerful shinobi and got his eye taken out, gave his other eye to Itachi, and his fall to death.

Talking about his sudden appearance in this world, being in the middle of a fight, and protecting a person he now knew was a classmate of his, caused All Might to look at him fondly. The older hero moved from his corner of the room, grabbed a chair, and sat beside him, grinning brightly at Detective Tsukauchi and Aizawa. The former shook his head with a responding smile to his face while the latter rolled his eyes, muttering something about the hero being too proud for a mentor.

He summarizes the two months he’s lived in this world as broadly as possible. His activities were already known due to Eraserhead and his training had been discussed by All Might, nothing else standing out for him to talk about.

“That’s...” 

Aizawa longed to say illogical but Uchiha had given proof, showcasing his multiple abilities. It had been a shock to see him walking up a wall but it wasn’t as shocking as the series of memories he showed them via Genjutsu.

“Difficult to take in but truthful nonetheless?” Naomasa contributed, his Quirk may have pinged multiple times throughout his story to indicate its truthfulness, it’s still hard to believe.

Only All Might, someone who’s spent almost every day training him, who’s offers of food were eagerly accepted, and who’s sometimes seen him wearing the same clothes as the day before, picked up what was left unsaid.

“Young man, what about your education? your shelter? your food?”

Shisui presses his lips together, exhaling through his nose. 

“Technically, I graduated when I was 5,” he comments, gaining raised eyebrows and a scowl, “I don’t know about civilian education but I’ve been learning about this world by reading books from the Musutafu library. It helps that I’ve got a dojutsu capable of letting me memorize what I see.”

If it weren’t for the Sharingan, he’d still be faltering on the intricacies of this world. 

“I have a tent to sleep in. I use a space of land in Bogano park for it. As for food, I either fish, use the money I take from criminals, or hint that I’m hungry when training with you.”

Yagi places a hand on his long green locks, a sign of comfort that the two have gotten used to. The hero feels disappointed, not at his successor but at himself, for missing the hints his student unconsciously gave out. His lack of knowledge about certain topics, the three sets of clothes he uses, walking in random directions after training, and more.

“My boy! Now that I know your troubles, you’ll never need to do those again unless you want to! You-” Before he could offer his home, he was interrupted by Tsukauchi.

“Before you start writing him in your will...” a startled bloody cough leaves the hero, handkerchiefs and a tissue box offered immediately, “we need to talk about your ‘Missing’ status. I understand that you’re not Midoriya Izuku but it would be best if you return to his home. His mother needs to know what happened to him and I doubt anyone of us would be willing to let you go back to living in a public park.”

Shisui nods. It would be foolish to think he’d be going back to his tent after all this. He’d known this could happen the moment All Might had called out his name during his escape from Eraserhead.

“What do I do?”

_What do I say to the woman who lost her son due to me? How can I assure her that I’ll bring him back when I can’t figure out how I’m here gaining his memories?_

If it were any other time, Shisui would be amused. He’s a shinobi who has killed a hundred, probably more. He’s fought in a war, asked to assassinate officials, murdered in cold blood, all for a village he was willing to sacrifice his life to. Yet, ‘erasing’ a person who wasn’t a harm to his village, someone truly innocent, brings him to this confused and sorry state.

He feels a bony shoulder nudging against his, giving him yet another source of comfort.

“Talk. Explain the situation to her. Whatever you do, I’m here to help you, my boy.”

His mind’s filled with a heavy opaque fog; a never ending fog of emotions-- of guilt, sadness, confusion, and worry. 

He doubts it’ll end. 

Not when he finds a way to bring Izuku back. Not when he sees the conclusion of the Uchiha clan’s attempt to take over the village. They’re a baggage he’ll be forced to carry as long as he remains alive in this world with memories of his death, of his escape.

However, from the moment All Might had offered his help, offered to carry a small part of his burden, the fog parted just a tiny bit-- giving him a path forward. 

It’ll never disappear...

...but it can get smaller, clearer-- show him a life beyond regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should add Mama Midoriya and Shisui meeting but that’s for the next chapter!  
> Also, since a lot of you want OfA to go to our boy green, it’ll go to him. My other option was for it to go to a character you’ll meet in the next chapter (?) but since that was a back up plan, hooray OfA Shisui.  
> BTW I might not be able to post next week Monday since I have a thesis paper due. Sorry about that in advance.


End file.
